Dormancy Curse
The Immobilization Curse was a curse placed on Kristof Vasile by Thalia in attempt to prevent him from harming any more innocent people. Background Once Irina's children had undergone Evolution and became immortal, Thalia had heard about a great bloodthirsty monster who was massacring several villages. Knowing that she must do something, she lured Kristof back to his hometown and entrapped him by use of a salt circle. She then cast the curse on him, which caused him to become physically paralyzed. Once it was complete, Thalia then took his body and buried it deep within the Brăila Lake Nature Park. She hid the burial site with many protection and anti-detection spells such as one that prevented his body from being located by magical means and another that prevented his body from producing a smell. Somehow Kristof's siblings had been made aware of his disappearance and began to search endlessly for him, but due to protection and anti-detection spells on his body as well as his location, they were unsuccessful. When Thalia died, however, the spells that prevented Kristof's body from being discovered wore off (curses don't wear off after the witch who cast it dies). One day when Kristof's brother Emil returned to their hometown, he accidentally caught the scent of Kristof's blood-derived body and was able to locate him. Due to the ability to retrieve memories whilst feeding, Kristof's siblings drank from him and then were able to decipher that a witch named Thalia had placed a curse on him that had immobilized him. This news eventually led them to the location of her spellbook, which had been buried with her. Through this, they discovered the ritual that could break the curse. Revival Ritual The ingredients required for breaking the curse were as follows: a witch descended from Thalia to perform the spell, a celestial event to draw power from, and five Pureblood Vampires who were descended from the Vasile Family that would be sacrificed in order of birth. Efforts toward Breaking the Curse Upon learning the ritual to break the curse, Kristof's family had enlisted a wizard to perform a spell that would allow for a way to locate their Descendants. However, this was not possible, and instead they asked the wizard to create a spell that would create a physical distinction between Pureblood Vampires and other vampires, as well as another spell that would allow them to determine a biological connection with one. Realizing that hunting down Purebloods was more difficult than they had anticipated, Kristof's siblings, who had created the Vampire Union many years prior, had fashioned a department that would hunt, capture and deliver Purebloods to them. When they determined no biological connection to a Pureblood, they would kill them. Over time, Kristof's siblings repeatedly attempted to break the curse without success. They often had to wait long periods in between each time seeing as Thalia's descendants needed to reach an age in which they were strong enough to perform the spell. In 1892, however, a breakthrough came during an effort to break the curse. Kristof's siblings had tracked down a wizard who was a descendant of Thalia. While attempting to persuade him to assist in breaking the curse, he revealed that he had come across Thalia's journal and that in it, she had depicted in depth about how she had made breaking the curse nearly impossible. From 1954 to 2008, they had successfully obtained possession of four of the five Descendants: Siobhan Gallagher, Henryk Brodowski, Levi Hirsch, and Paola Marano. Thalia's Insurance Policy In order to ensure that the chance of breaking the curse was slim, Thalia had pre-selected a specific group of Pureblood Vampires from the Vasile bloodline based on a very specific criteria. These Purebloods were the only ones whose sacrifices would break the curse. Thalia also ensured that these Purebloods could not be located, identified, nor distinguished by any magic. Reviving Kristof In Shadow Hunt, upon the discovery and delivery of Marina to the Union, the ritual was performed, lifting the curse from Kristof. The wizard who was selected to perform the spell, Noah Proctor, had, like the others before him, been tracked down by the Union and was either bargained with or persuaded to perform the spell. Once Noah channeled the power of a lunar eclipse, he was able to perform the spell. Then, the five Descendants were sacrificed one by one in order of birth (Siobhan, Henryk, Levi, Paola, and Marina respectively). Prior to each death, Noah recited the part of the spell that called for sacrifice. Once Marina was dead, Kristof was revived. Immediately after being revived, Kristof, who had not had a drop of blood in over 6,000 years, drank from each of the Descendants, which caused the Insight Link to form between him and Marina. Trivia *It is unknown how many witches they had gone through in their attempts at breaking the curse, seeing as witches were mortal and could die. *Because they (in the beginning) had no idea when one of the five Descendants would be born, they had no end date to their search. *The number 5 in reference to the Descendants symbolized the five Vasile siblings. *If Thalia had known how to destroy Kristof, she would have done so. Category:Spells Category:Curses